New girl in town
by violettheraven
Summary: A new girl in Gravity Falls, Violet, befriends Mabel and Dipper but because her cousin is Gideon, they can't trust her as much anymore.
1. Chapter 1: Arriving

Violet's POV

We arrived in Gravity Falls in front of a little gated home. When they opened the door it was a little boy with huge hair, my cousin Gideon. He introduced me to his "queen", Mabel. She had a cool brother and after that day, Mabel and her brother Dipper and I became good friends.

Dipper's POV

"Mabel, where is she?" Mabel was making me wait for Gideon's cousin, Violet. I kinda have a tiny crush on her...

"Hey guys! Ready to prank Gideon?" Violet HATES Gideon.

"Let's go."

Mabel's POV

Dipper has the BIGGEST crush on Violet! Who knew that after only 2 weeks of knowing each other he would like her! I have a feeling she likes him back. Dipper almost gave her his Journal once! To me this is dangerous, she's cousin's with Gideon and he always knows our weaknesses, Violet might be helping Gideon get us back instead of us getting him, she probably can't be trusted!

**How do u guy's like my first fan fiction?! I hope it's okay, I'll try and post every Thursday.**


	2. Chapter 2: Remembering

Violet's POV

When I came back home, my mom was sitting on the couch, crying. I remembered that it was my brothers funeral today. When we left the funeral, my dad was outside the house, waiting for me.

It was hard knowing my brother was gone but, I had to remember that he was in my heart.

When I woke up, I was crying. I had another dream of my brother's funeral. Although it was a few month's ago, I still hear his scream of when the man shot him.

Dipper's POV

This morning, Violet ran in with out knocking and Mabel assumed that something was wrong, and she was right. When Violet explained what happened, I thought of our family. What if they were hurt and we didn't know?

I forgot about this later.

"So Violet, I..I...I wanted to see if you were doing anything tomorrow."

"Dipper, stop talking to the stuffed animal and ask her already!" is what Mabel always said. She was never thinking when she was playing with Waddles.

Mabel's POV

I really wanted to see Dipper and Violet as a couple. So I wrote a letter saying it was from Dipper asking her out, and she got super excited!

Dipper was finally able to ask her out, and they're going out tonight!

Of course, I'm going to watch and help them out, but I'm so excited!

Violet's POV

Knowing that me and Dipper were going out tonight, Gideon took me shopping for a dress. He said I would look good in red but I went for a purple one instead. He was upset that it was Dipper but, he was glad I found somebody.

Dipper's POV

Mabel got me something nice to wear for the date.

When I arrived, I had a rose in my hand for Violet but, she never arrived.

When I got home, Stan said that she called saying that she couldn't go because she got grounded. I felt better knowing that she called to tell me but the next day, she ignored me.

**What did you guy's think?**


	3. Chapter 3: What happened?

Violet's POV

I couldn't believe Dipper would just blow me off like that! One day he says he likes me, the next he's flirting with my best friend?! I go down to the restaurant and see his hand on my best friends, laughing!

"Violet, are you sure? Wait a sec, you said I was your best friend!"

"Look, your like a sister. She's from my old school. Her names Jane and she was always jealous of my boyfriends. Of course she would do this!"

"Let's just go in the woods for now to get your mind off of things."

Mabel opened the door and Dipper fell down. He was listening to our conversation.

"Dipper! UGH!"

"Violet wait! I can explain!"

I ran outside into the woods when Dipper grabs my arm. I looked into his eyes and saw sadness.

"Violet, she was telling me about you. She was flirting with me but I rejected her and walked home. Please forgive me."

I looked around of a second, making sure no one was there, grabbed his shoulders and kissed him. I had wanted to do that for so long, but was afraid too.

"I don't know if I can forgive you, Dippy."

He smiled, grabbed my hand and we walked into the house.

That night, me and Mabel had a sleepover.

I made sure everyone was asleep and I walked to the vending machine. I typed the password and walked in. I had planned this a few weeks ago.

"Do you have the book?"

Stan walked into the light. "Make sure you keep it somewhere safe, I don't want the boy to see it." I nodded and walked up the stairs. I would put it in the woods in my hiding spot then go back to the room. When I walked out, Dipper and Mabel must have noticed I wasn't there because when I walked out, they were standing there.

"I told you Mabel. We can't trust her."

"Violet, I...I trusted you. If I can still trust you, you would tell me what you what doing down there."

I stuttered for a second, almost blowing the secret. The front door was open, my chance to hide it. My stuff was already out there. So I ran.

* * *

**Author's**** Note: So, who expected this? I was like, "This needs a major plot twist." I had always planned a cliff hanger like that but they didn't know it was her. Next chapter will be up faster. Don't forget to look at my other fan fiction! The next chapter may include one of you. If you answer my question.**

_**Why do you think she needs the**** book?**_

**Okay. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4: Somethings Wrong

**Okay so like I said, it would be out sooner than the last ones. So, I'm making another story including a character with the same name. This chapter is before the newest one where they find out who the author is.  
**

* * *

**Violet**

After I bolted out the door, I looked behind me. Mabel was about to cry and Dipper looked so disappointed. Stan gave me his word. He said that when I came, he would give me it.

I knew who the author was. Dipper never knew but, I always have.

The author was a friend of my dad. My dad helped him build a portal. Sadly, something went wrong, he was sucked in.

My dad then started a society to help people forget what they've seen. I know, he's a bit old for me to be born but he really adopted me.

I ran to the tree, pushed in my code, and ran in. The girls surrounded me as I held the first book.

"Stan just gave it to you? Without anything?" The girls surrounded me like I was Several Timez and the leader shushed us.

"'Violet', you have earned a great honor in the society. You are now promoted to Co-leader." All the girls cheered before I shushed them.

"Someone followed me. Listen," they stayed quiet and we heard Dipper and Mabel calling my name, "I don't know how though. they might be gone by morning though, let's just go to bed for now."

"Yes, that would be a great idea sis, get ready for bed and in the morning we'll check if they're still here."

The next morning they were gone. We went hunting so we could have a feast to celebrate. "I'll be right back Jules. I need to go to Gideon and tell him everything."

"Okay sis, just be careful, someone might see you at the jail."

After that I ran down there. Because of the twins, Gideon was in jail. They thought I was still there with my "uncle."

"Gideon, I got the first book. Stan had it all along!"

"Good job, Rose. Do you really think he believed you? What did you do with that Violet chick anyways?"

"Gave her to the secret society then sent her home, can't remember asking Stan at all."

"Perfect. I'll see you when I get out. Go before the prison guard gets here."

I ran off and before I got into the woods, Dipper and Mabel ran into me.

"Ouch! Oh, hi Violet...what are you doing going into the woods? Didn't see you come out last night from that tree."

Crap. They were there all night!

"Where you guys going?"

"The movies. Why would you care. You just stole my book!"

"Look, I have my reasons. I have to go."

I ran back in the woods and got the first book.

"Were you caught? Oh and return that to Stan, we got everything we needed."

"No I wasn't caught, I will do that right now."

"Rose, be careful. I don't want you to get hurt. Just give it back and leave."

"Got it. I'll see you when I get back."

* * *

**What did you guys think? This might be really short but when you have a plot twist, you have a lot to do. I've also been really busy but there had to be something huge for it. If you answer this question, you could be featured as one of the random people or in the girls secret society. Here it is:**

**Why do you think they needed the books? What was really going on with Rosie?**

**Thanks! I'll write chapter five as soon as I get the first chapter for, "The Wilds." It's completely different than this one but just as cool. See ya soon, BYE!3**


End file.
